The Purer The Blood
by Bellamione.luv
Summary: This story is currently being revised, and edited. I know I can make it better so this story is on hiatus until further notice. AU where Hermione has a sister. Who decides to confront Bella about Hermione's torture. Did Bellatrix make a mistake in torturing Hermione. Bellatrix's view on Hermione changes when her sister reveals a very shocking backstory to the young witch.
1. Chapter 1

AU

Hermione may have grown up mud blood but was actually born into a pure blood family along with a twin sister that she doesn't know about. what happens when her twin shows up at Malfoy manor to confront the death eater bellatrix black about her sisters torture

This AU story takes place after hermiones torture at Malfoy manor and before the Wizarding war. I don't own any characters from the books or movie and I'm not making any profits from this.

The Purer The Blood...

Chapter 1

Footsteps could be heard down the hall from where a very important meeting was being held. The large wooden doors opened with a loud creak as Fenrir Greyback shoved a young girl about the age of 17 into the large room where lord Voldemort sat with his followers. Greyback was followed by four other snatchers and he was looking quite proud of himself as he said, "I found that filthy little mudblood runnin' around all alone in the woods looks like she wasn't smart enough to get away this time my lord."

"What in the hell are you talking about Greyback?!" The witch on voldemort's right hand side asked venomously. "What mudblood?!"

"The Granger girl madam lestrange," Greyback said proudly.

"It's Black now you bloody idiot, and there's no way in hell thats the Granger girl she might be a filthy little mudblood but that doesn't mean she'd be stupid enough to run off without potter or the weasel."

"Well have a look for yourself then!" Scabior said finally speaking up from behind the girl and pulling the hood that was currently covering her face down. The girl was wearing a dark gray hoodie and black ripped jeans she also had on strappy five inch heels, only God knows how she managed to run through the woods in them.

Bellatrix let out a loud cackle at the girl who claimed to be Hermione Granger. She couldn't deny the girl vaguely resembled the mudblood but this girl had pitch black hair and piercing icy blue eyes, her nose curved slightly up at the end and she had plump lips covered with a blood red lipstick. Not to mention the fact that the air of cockiness around the girl practically screamed pure blood. Just the way she held herself, pushing her nose slightly higher than any half blood or mudblood would dare and her perfect posture while she held all her weight on one leg like she was tired of waiting in a long line. The girl slightly pushed her jaw to the side clenching it and softly grinding her teeth together, her eyes didn't dare look down and her mouth was set in a slight haughty smirk.

"Well Greyback if this is the best you can come up with as GRANGER then you must think we're all fools! Do you think your lord a fool Greyback?!" Bellatrix yelled standing up from her seat at the table.

"No madam lestrange I swear it's- oof!"

The girl brought her elbow back into Greyback's stomach knocking his breath out. "Accio wand," the girl said as a wand met her outstretched hand. "Like the lady said It's Black now, you should listen to your superiors half blood." The girl said dangerously, pointing her wand at him.

Bellatrix laughed evilly, "huh, I don't who she is but I think I might like this one! Who are you girl?"

"I think we should talk about Hermione Granger first, and what you did to her when she was captured and brought here a month ago."

"CRUCIO!" suddenly the girl was on the ground and struggling to fight the curse, when she started laughing "You know Greyback you have to mean it or it won't work correctly," she raised her wand from the ground, "Stupefy!" Greyback flew back and slammed into the wall.

Scabior ran towards the girl, but she was faster, she quickly stood and turned on her heel to face him, "REDUCTO!" Scabior flew out the third floor window.

One of the other snatchers slowly moved towards her with his wand out, the girl just laughed at his cautiousness, "This is a duel you fool there's no room for error," the snatcher paused as she laughed again before she very calmly said, "Incendio!" The poor guy burst into flames and started rolling frantically on the ground trying to put out the flames. "Oh yeah, I definitely like this girl," bellatrix laughed.

The other two snatchers and Greyback started circling her, she turned her wand on herself and pressed it to her arm, "Geminio." She whispered and suddenly there were three of her. Bellatrix let out a loud demented laugh, "Wow, I mean you gotta give the girl credit for creativity."

The snatchers looked at each other not knowing which was the right girl. They started throwing around crucios and Avada kadavras until one of the three girls blocked the killing curse and they knew who the real one was. One particularly tall and skinny snatcher ran at her and pinned her to the wall . He locked his hands around her neck and slowly chocked her until her body went limp.

Everyone in the room thought she had to be dead until she lifted her wand and pointed where ever she could on the snatchers body, "AVADA KADAVRA!" The man went limp against her and slumped to the ground. The death eaters at the table all had on shocked expressions. She turned to Greyback and muttered, "petrificus totalus," Greyback froze and she turned to the final snatcher eyeing him carefully.

"WELL DO SOMETHING!" Bellatrix shrieked and everyone at the table jerked their heads towards her surprised at the sudden noise. The girl chuckled, "I think she's tired of waiting on you. So go ahead... Make your move." She said this last part in a dangerously low tone.

The snatcher not the most well versed in the dark arts looked downright terrified of the situation, "flipendo," he said. The girl knocked the spell aside easily, "Really that's all you've got?" She asked laughing. His face turned beet red in anger, "SPECTUM SEMPRA!" He shouted, "protego," she said quickly sending his own spell back to him. She looks at him on the ground and rolls her eyes, "CRUCIO!" She says and the man starts thrashing on the floor in pain. He goes limp on the floor and the girl turns to Greyback.

"Oh I almost forgot you were here, relashio," she says releasing him from his binds. Greyback quickly stands, grabbing a piece of broken glass from the ground, he throws it at her and it hits her in the stomach.

She screams when it hits her and Greyback smirks knowing he caused this pain. If looks could kill Greyback would stand no chance against her, she raised her wand slowly, "Expulso!" A collective gasp went up around the room as everyone watched Greyback literally EXPLODE from her spell.

"You've got a thing for fire don't you girlie?" Bellatrix chuckled.

"Let's just say I had plenty of time to experiment during my childhood."

"I'd say so," the dark witch chuckled, "now, who are you exactly?"

"My name is Rayna, but I came here to talk about one Hermione Granger."

Bellatrix squinted at the girl for a moment before nodding, "continue."

"Well miss Black I'm sure you're familiar with a particular curse placed on pure blood twins?" Bellatrix had heard about a trait that some pure blood twins were born with but she didn't have any clue as to what this had to do with miss Granger, "Yes, but how exactly does this pertain to miss Granger, she is a mudblood."

Rayna scoffed, "Oh she is hardly a mudblood, she's not even a half blood, in fact she's practically as pure as they come."

Bellatrix laughed like it was all a joke but it quickly died down as she was trying to convince herself this was not possible. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying Hermione Granger is a pure blood? H-how is that even possible?"

"Yes, she is a pure blood but she doesn't know that because she grew up an only child in a muggle household. In fact her being on the other side of the war was just by chance. Her parents planned it all very meticulously, the sorting hat was to put her in Slytherin, she would meet me, I would befriend her and protect her. Then I would slowly reveal who she really was and together we would come here in hopes of helping you get Potter. But that stupid sorting hat ruined the whole plan." Rayna answered and explaining how Hermione ended up with Harry and Ron.

"Who are her parents?!" Bellatrix demanded. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me!" Bellatrix yelled.

"It doesn't matter because they can't help you! THEY'RE DEAD!" Rayna yelled back.

Bellatrix was fuming but even she understood that she couldn't get the answers she wanted from the dead.

"How do you know all of this about her?"bellatrix asked calmly.

"I told you I was part of the plan to bring her here."

"No. There's more than that, there has to be," she said matter of factly, "you have to have known her somehow. But how is that possible because you were in Slytherin while she was in Gryffindor. So how do you know all of this about someone who grew up in the muggle world and was ultimately your enemy, however you don't seem to be enemies seeing as you're here to defend her." Bellatrix said all of this very accusingly slowly getting closer to Rayna.

"Okay," Rayna started, backing away as bellatrix got closer, "remember what I said about the curse on pure blood twins?" Bellatrix just raised an eyebrow silently telling her to continue. "Well basically anything that happens to one twin happens to the other, but it's not with all twins just a select few. But the ones who do possess this trait have a sense of knowingness, I guess you could say. They are very in tune with each other and can connect with each other without even knowing. And what I was saying about everything that happens to one happens to the other I meant pain wise or injuries. For example If one had a scar of some kind the other one would too." Rayna explained dodging the question while still somewhat answering.

Bellatrix's eyes widened in understanding. "You're her sister." She stated, it wasn't a question. Rayna nodded. "No!" Bellatrix said suddenly, "You can't be! You're her twin!? But..." Bellatrix trailed off. Then suddenly she grabbed Rayna's left arm and pulled her sleeve over her forearm. She saw the word mudblood clearly carved into her skin. "Why are you here?" Bellatrix asked brushing off the fact that she permanently branded two pure bloods as mudbloods.

"I have no choice, Hermione and I share that bond. She doesn't know of course she just thinks I'm some Slytherin out to get her and her friends. But I am bound to her and it is my instinct to protect her and make sure no harm comes to her, just as she ultimately does with me. Without realizing it of course, but I guess I kinda suck at my job if I let her get tortured and branded as something she's not." Rayna said slowly.

Bellatrix's Stoney face faltered for a moment in something Rayna never thought she could be capable of... Guilt.


	2. Chapter 3

The Purer The Blood..

Hey so the original chapter two was showing up in p style so here's this updated version since my computer WOULD NOT let me delete it... Or maybe it did idek anymore so yeah here's this... Sorry.

Chapter 2

Bellatrix's Stoney face faltered for a moment in something Rayna never thought she could be capable of... Guilt.

The moment was broken when Lucius stood up from his place at the table. "That's it? You came all this way... And risked your life just to tell the Death Eater that that tortured your sister, that she wrongly carved mudblood into her arm? The sister that I might add... You've never even met!"

Rayna stared past Bellatrix at the blond death eater, before rolling her eyes, and very condescendingly saying, "Did you miss the part about the bond and is being twins, or are you knowingly standing there, making dumbass remarks about things you obviously don't understand?"

Bellatrix smirked at the comment and tried her best to stifle a laugh.

Lucius glared at the girl and she glared back. Bellatrix moved aside to watch the exchange as Lucius said rudely, "No, I understood that part quite well. What I didn't understand is why you came here ready to die over something that can never be changed."

"Well, sir, I think you might understand that if you would take a moment to pull your head from your ass and look around. In fact you might even realize I could have another agenda here other than just defending my status."

Lucius tired of the teens remarks pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. She didn't hesitate to do the same, in fact she was quite pleased she wanted to show his superiority. She thought it would give her a chance to prove she could do more than just kill some snatchers.

"Are we going to duel Malfoy?" She asked haughtily.

Lucius cocked his head to one side slightly as if to challenge and she just smirked back and smiled.

"Oh, put your wand away Lucius. The girl could be useful to us, and she had already proven she knows how to duel. In fact, if given the chance, I think she might just prove it again... With you as her example." Voldemort said from the end of the table.

Lucius reluctantly lowered his wand and said, "Yes my lord. Of course." Although on the inside he was itching to tear the young woman limb from limb.

"What exactly is this other agenda you have here?" Voldemort asked.

Rayna swallowed hard, she hated to admit it but she was terrified of his reaction even though she was legitimately trying to help. "Well I came here to give you information in the potter boy."

"Oh?" The Dark Lord sounded interested but his tone was also very dangerous. "And what information would that be exactly?"

"Well, I don't know how much you want everyone to hear but... The three of them are looking for something." She answered vaguely.

"And what exactly are they looking for?" He asked venomously.

Rayna looked around at the room of death eaters uncomfortably. And he seemed to notice this because he sent everyone else out of the room. "Not you Bella." He stopped her as she started to leave with the others. "You can hear anything she had to say." He told her.

"Yes, my lord." Bellatrix complied.

"Now..." Lord Voldemort started, "what are they looking for?"

"Um, my lord may I make a request?"

"What is it?"

"Well I only ask to ensure my safety after giving you this information."

"You want me to make the unbreakable vow?" Voldemort asked knowingly.

Rayna nodded timidly "Very well," the dark lord agreed much to her surprise.

They linked hands and Bellatrix performed the spell, ensuring both Hermione and Rayna a full pardon form any crime Hermione committed against the dark side from before until the end of the war. And ensuring that he would do everything in his power to keep them out of any kind of prison and and supply them with protection from the opposite side after the war was over. Voldemort's conditions were simple, Rayna must supply him with any and all information she had and she couldn't ever work against him during the war. She also had to work for him as a double agent.

Once the deed was over, Voldemort asked again what it was the Golden Trio was searching for.

Rayna looked down and swallowed hard before looking back to him and answering, "Horcruxes."

The dark lord's eyes widened and pure rage took over his face before he composed himself and asked calmly, "How many have they found?"

"Four." She stated simply.

"Which ones?" He asked impatiently through gritted teeth.

"Your mother's ring, Tom Riddle's diary, and the locket." She answered quickly.

"That's only three! What about the fourth one?!" He was obviously losing patience and it was starting to scare her.

"Well the fourth one... Was... Umm..."

"ANSWER ME!"

She looked apologetically at Bellatrix before quickly answering. "The goblet from Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts!"

"WHAT?!" Both Voldemort and Bella demanded at the same time. Without missing a beat Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and crucioed her.

"WAIT! Wait! It isn't her fault they got in!" Rayna pleaded.

"Well how did they get in then?!" He demanded furiously. Momentarily stopping his attack on the dark witch, who lay breathing heavily and whimpering quietly on the ground.

"Hermione is very smart my lord. They assumed because Bellatrix was so angry that they had the sword of Gryffindor when it was supposedly in her vault the there might be something important in there. But they imperiused the goblins into getting them into her vault so really it wasn't Bellatrix's fault."

"The sword of Gryffindor WAS in my vault." Bellatrix said angrily finally regaining her composure.

"No, it was never actually in your vault... The one in your vault was a fake. The goblins said it was only possible for them to tells do that's why you didn't know it wasn't the real sword." She quickly explained.

"Do they know what the others are?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"I don't think so, but I can't be sure, however I can tell you how they have destroyed the first three... Well two I don't know how the ring was destroyed, but they didn't do that one anyway, that was Dumbledore."

"Well, what are you waiting for then?! How are they doing it?!"

"Well, they destroyed the diary with the basilisk fang and the locket with the sword of Gryffindor."

"How could the sword destroy a Horcrux?" He asked still angry but clearly confused.

"Well the sword only takes in that which makes it stronger, and Harry used it to kill the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, so the sword has basilisk venom in it. However they haven't destroyed the goblet yet. I think they plan on going to Hogwarts, and destroying it there. They also know there is another one somewhere inside the school but they don't know what or where it is." Rayna finished explaining.

"Congratulations Rayna you are about to begin your first mission, you are to go out and find them. Befriend them, make them believe they can trust you. Then come back here and report any information you gathered.

Rayna simply nodded, stood, and walked towards the door to go find the Golden Trio.


	3. Chapter 31

None of these characters belong to me... Except Rayna. But all others are from the genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not making any profits from this story. (Obviously)

Oh my. My chapter numbers are soooo screwed up they should be fixed by chapter four but right now it's like chapter 2 chapter 3 and chapter 31 I can't even right now. I'm so sorry. *cries internally*

Chapter 3

Rayna simply nodded, stood, and walked towards the door to go find the golden trio.

Rayna woke to something breathing on her face, the wolf's hot breath smelled heavily of blood and decomposing flesh. Slowly Rayna opened her eyes to see the huge animal bare it's teeth and let out a low growl before turning its nose to the sky and howling into the night. Rayna shot up from her makeshift bed on the forest floor, turned, and ran in the opposite direction wand in hand.

She knew running probably wasn't the best option but it was either that of fight the animal off which she did NOT want to do.

The wolf howled again and chased after her. Rayna knew what her mission was, the dark lord had made it very clear however she had absolutely no clue where her sister and her friends were or how to find them. She knew it had been stupid to camp in the middle of the forest but she hadn't wanted to travel through the night so she had done it anyway.

As Rayna ran through the forest tree limbs and leaves slapped her in the face and soon she had blood trickling down her cheek and a bruised eye. The wolf was getting closer and closer so she reached her arms up, catching a low branch just above her and pulled herself up. Quickly she climbed the tree trying to get out of the animals reach.

The wolf growled and snapped below her for nearly an hour before eventually accepting defeat and quickly running in the opposite direction.

Rayna sighed heavily and looked down from the tree. She couldn't believe her luck. She let out a light chuckle as she watched the scene before her unfold.

Hermione was sitting on a rock in a small clearing in front of a campfire. Ron sitting across from her. They talked about how they would get into Hogwarts if Snape was in charge.

Rayna jumped down from the tree and did her best to look injured and helpless. She slowly started limping out of the woods carrying her wand.

Hermione and Ron instantly stood up pointing their wands at her in defense before realizing she was injured and rushing over to her before she collapsed in her sisters arms.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said shocked and terrified for the girl "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked by a wolf." Rayna exaggerated a little bit. Harry walked out of their tent to see Hermione and Ron talking to a badly injured girl and walked over to join them.

"Oh no," Hermione said sympathetically, "Was it Greyback?"

Rayna shook her head, "No, Greyback is dead." She stated simply. The trio looked surprised but accepted the news quickly.

"Who are you," Harry asked from behind Hermione.

"You look familiar, did you go to Hogwarts?"

Ron asked.

"My name is Rayna, and yes I did go to Hogwarts."

"Oh, what house were you in? I assume it wasn't Gryffindor because I don't remember seeing you that often." Harry inquired innocently.

Rayna looked away and sighed, "Umm... I was in Slytherin."

Ron and Harry instantly pulled out their wands and pointed them at her, and Rayna, feeling threatened did the same.

"Harry! Ron! Can't you see she's injured? Sure she was in Slytherin but she has had plenty of opportunity to attack us and she hasn't so obviously she isn't here to hurt us."

"Hermione, she's pointing a wand at us!" Ron shrieked at her.

"Probably because she has two idiot boys pointing their wands at her!" She argued back.

Harry and Ron reluctantly lowered their wands and Rayna did the same.

Hermione pushed up Rayna's sleeves to look for more injuries and gasped. She whipped her wand out and pointed it at the girls throat. "Where did you get that?" She asked venomously.

Harry and Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder to see the word, identical to Hermione's, carved into her forearm. Immediately they pulled out their wands and pointed them at her chest.

"It's a very long story." She said.

"Tell it." Hermione demanded shortly.

Rayna looked at the boys cautiously before shaking her head no.

"Crucio!" Ron yelled and all three of the others looked at him surprised, the curse hadn't worked. "Why didn't it work?!" He asked angrily.

Rayna scrunched her eyebrows and looked at him curiously, but her curious expression soon turned to one of anger, "You have to mean it. You were going to Crucio me?"

"Umm..." Ron avoided. Rayna sighed before rolling her eyes and looking away slowly.

"Let's just say I got it the same way you got yours." Rayna said.

"Wow Bellatrix must really love carving into people's arms. You're a muggle born and you were in Slytherin?"

"No, I'm a pureblood."

"Then why did Bellatrix do that?" Hermione pointed at the girls arm.

"Technically, she didn't."

"Then how did you get it?! You said we got them the same way!"

"And we did. The same way. On the same day. At the exact same time. By the same person. I was sitting in the Slytherin common room at Hogwarts when suddenly my skin is being cut and I'm being crucioed into oblivion." Rayna said somewhat angrily.

"What?! That doesn't make sense how is that possible?"

"Like I said it's a very long story. One for another time that I will tell you and you only."

"Why won't you tell Ron and I?" Harry asked.

"Because it is just between Hermione and I and if she wishes to inform you of the circumstances afterwards then so be it but for now I will only tell her." Rayna answered getting annoyed.

"Fine, you can stay with us tonight and tomorrow you can tell me how you got mudblood carved into your arm without actually being there." Hermione told her.

"Okay, but you should be prepared for some very shocking news." Rayna warned.

 **Please leave reviews they really do motivate me to write... I know that sounds cliche but it's true sooo... Yeah... Do that:)**

 **I'm trying to update more often but I have a lot going on with school right now so we'll see how this works out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe the chapter numbers will start making sense now lol oh I'm so sorry.**

Chapter 4

"Okay, but you should be prepared for some very shocking news."

Harry and Ron looked at each other skeptically and Hermione ground her teeth together impatiently. "Fine. You can sleep there." She said.

"Thanks." Rayna said smiling.

"One of us should keep an eye on her." Ron said.

"I'll take first watch." Hermione volunteered.

"Okay." Harry agreed.

"Get up." Hermione growled out as she held one hand over the newcomers mouth and pulled her up from the bed. Rayna grunted in disapproval but complied as her sister dragged her out of the tent.

Hermione continued pulling the girl until they reached a small clearing in the woods, where she tossed the girl to the ground and pointed her wand at her.

"Why, do you have those scars?! And why could you not tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione sounded pissed and Rayna could tell this was not the time to dance around the subject.

Rayna looked away for a moment before looking directly into Hermione's eyes and saying, "Because I'm your sister."

"What?! What the hell are you talking about? This is such bullshit! I'm an only child! **AND** I'm not a pureblood." Hermione shouted angrily moving closer to the girl still on the ground.

" **NO**! You're not an only child! And **YES** you are a pureblood! We're twins!" Rayna shouted back standing from her place on the ground.

"What?" Hermione asked softly, mcontemplating her next move silently inside her head.

"Sorry, for the shock." Rayna said softly.

"I can't be a pureblood though. I was born in the muggle world. I have muggle parents."

"No, you have pureblood parents. We were separated at birth."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I know they wanted us to meet at Hogwarts, but when the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor it ruined their plans."

"What were their plans?"

"That's a story for another time."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, but that still doesn't explain why you have the same word on your arm as I do."

"Hermione, we share a bond that only a select few pureblood twins share. Anything that happens to you- pain wise, for example scars, torture, anything like that- also happens to me. Our minds are always in sync even if we don't realize it. We will never be able to make ourselves harm each other and we will always protect one another even if we don't want to. It's in our nature. It's our instincts."

"So you mean when Bellatrix was torturing me-"

"I was experiencing the same thing? Yes."

"Rayna why didn't you help me then, you said we would always protect each other."

"I couldn't, I wanted to but I was also being tortured technically. There was nothing I could do. Hermione I didn't even realize where you were until it was already over."

"Oh." Hermione said softly. Tears started building in her eyes as she relived the memory.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry." Rayna apologized sympathetically.

Hermione was full on crying now and she honestly didn't understand why, it was just too much for her to take in at one time. She stumbled forwards and was in her sisters arms before she knew it. "Rayna?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" 

"Why did you come find me?"

Rayna froze, "You need to rest lets get you back to the tent." She said avoiding the question, luckily for her Hermione didn't seem to notice.

Rayna entered the tent with a teary eyed Hermione.

"Mione', what happened?! Did she hurt you? I swear to god I will end you if you hurt a hair on Hermione's head!"

"Ron shut up! She didn't do anything to me! But I will do something to you if you threaten her again!" Hermione defended, and immediately realized she was doing just as Rayna had predicted. They looked at each other and laughed softly at the irony.

"What are you laughing at? Hermione you are threatening your best friend to defend some stranger who is probably a death eater!" Harry accused angrily.

Hermione and Rayna both pulled out their wands ready to defend the other. "I'm **_not_** a death eater! And you don't know anything about me, you bastard!" Rayna said angrily.

"Fine! Then tell us something about you!"

Rayna looked at Hermione, "Hermione can tell you anything she wants you to know. But only what _she_ wants you to know. Nothing else." Rayna said giving her sister the opportunity to tell them about whatever she felt was necessary.

"Well... All you need to know is that she will be staying with us. Her past is none of your business and you are not to ask her about it. Do you understand me?" She said firmly expressing her wishes.

Ron ground his teeth together before nodding stiffly and Harry shot Rayna an angry look before saying, "Fine, whatever you say Mione'."

"Good. So... Rayna are you going to help us hunt Horcruxes?" Hermione asked her sister.

Rayna knew that technically she couldn't help but she could go along to gather information and say she was there to help them. She smiled, "Yes, of course I'll help you."

"Fantastic!" Hermione said happily. "So, it's the middle of the night lets go back to sleep."

"Agreed." Rayna said quickly. Harry and Ron both nodded but were still looking at Rayna skeptically.

After Hermione, Ron, and Harry were asleep a cloud of black smoke appeared in front of Rayna and Bellatrix put a silencing spell around them. She also made a false wall so it looked to everyone else like Rayna was asleep in bed.

"So? Have you found anything out?" Bellatrix asked impatiently.

"Bella, I only just got here."

"I don't have much time Rayna. Do you have any news or not?"

"No, I don't. But I told Hermione about where she's from. That she's a pureblood and about us being twins and our bond."

"Okay... As long as she trusts you. Do the others know too?"

"No, Hermione opted not to tell them. They are still skeptical of me. But I'm sure they'll warm up soon. Anyway, you should go they could wake up at any time."

"Okay, I will be visiting you frequently, to check on your progress. I will only come when I know you are alone, as to not expose you."

"Okay, I will see you soon then. Goodbye Bella."

"Goodbye Rayna. Good luck." And with that Bellatrix disapparated as quickly as she had shown up.

Rayna sighed and looked at the three sleeping figures in the beds around her. _Let's hope this all works out according to plan._ She __thought __to __herself _._

 **So the chapter numbers should be back on track now. God I hope so. Please please please review. Good bad or ugly the feedback is so helpful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've decided to try to make the chapters a little longer. They seem kind of short to me so we'll see. But maybe this chapter will turn out how I'm wanting it to, maybe.**

 ** _Two_** ** _weeks_** ** _later_**

"RAYNA! RAYNA! Rayna WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Hermione was yelling at the top of her lungs but apparently her sister was a heavy sleeper. She grabbed the sleeping girls shoulders and shook hard. "GET UP!" Tears started to build in her eyes as she looked towards the opening of the tent. Suddenly Rayna stirred slightly. "Rayna?" Hermione asked slightly relieved.

"Hmm?" Rayna muttered.

"Rayna get up we have to leave!" Hermione said anxiously she looked towards the tent opening again "Hurry!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Rayna asked slurring her speech, her eyes slowly opened adjusting to the light.

"Death eaters!" Hermione said, and that was all Rayna needed to hear. She was standing fully clothed, wand at the ready the moment the words left her sisters mouth. For a moment Hermione contemplated just saying _that_ anytime she needed her to wake up or get her attention. It was useful.

"Where?" Rayna asked angrily, ready to fight. Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Rayna's question.

"There!" Hermione pointed towards the tent opening where Harry and Ron were struggling to hold the cloaked death eaters back and away from the twin girls. Ron had a very obviously broken nose and black eye and Harry had some kind of head wound that judging by the amount of blood running down his face looked as if he definitely had a concussion and wasn't going to last in this fight much longer.

Rayna ran out of the tent to see seven death eaters dueling the two boys. It was surprising to her that they were able to fend off _seven_ death eaters. Even if they had only been fighting for a few minutes. She immediately recognized Lucius Malfoy, she paused to see what he would do. She silently prayed they would fight so Harry and Ron would trust her more.

The moment the death eaters saw the girl they recognized her as the dark lord's inside girl. Everyone froze momentarily, Harry and Ron didn't fail to notice their attackers change in attitude, as if they knew her. All the death eaters looked at her, silently asking what to do. "Reducto!" Rayna sent one of the younger death eaters flying backwards into a tree and you could hear something break. All the death eaters looked surprised, they weren't expecting that. Another one ran to the young man and apparated away with him.

That must have answered their question of what to do because Lucius glared venomously at the girl, turned his head to the remaining death eaters, and nodded once. Signaling them to keep fighting.

Rayna knew she was the only way they would win this fight. The trio was good but the death eaters were better and they knew it. The fight continued soon after, the death eaters throwing sectum sempras at the younger wizards. The trio and Rayna fighting back with slightly less dangerous spells. Lucius thrust his arm forward and light shot out of his wand, it hit Harry square in the chest and he fell. No one knew what he had done but they knew there was no way Harry was dead, Voldemort would never let anyone else kill him.

One very short and skinny death eater with pitch black hair and reddish brown eyes turned to Hermione and smiled wickedly. Rayna couldn't comprehend how the man could be so stupid, he should have known Rayna would respond badly to his next move. He pointed his wand at Hermione, and smiled again, "Avada-"

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Rayna sent the killing curse at the death eater who dared to threaten her sister before he could get the words out. The man dropped to the ground and everyone turned to look at her, shocked that she had just killed one of voldemort's followers. Lucius turned back to the three standing teenagers and yelled, "Stupefy!" Rayna blocked the spell easily.

Rayna, tired of this nonsense knew she had to end this fight. "INCENDIO!" Rayna yelled, the ground separating the opposing teams burst into flames and quickly moved towards the death eaters while Rayna controlled it, moving it wherever she wanted it. The death eaters tried to put it out but soon realized there was no point. Lucius disapparated and the others soon followed. Hermione and Ron were shocked at how well Rayna could duel, and how powerful her magic was.

Rayna moved to Harry's side and began casting charms over him to heal his injuries but he still didn't wake up. Rayna sighed, and pointed her wand at him, she whispered, "Rennervate." Slowly Harry opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings once again.

"What happened?" He asked obviously confused.

"Lucius knocked you out but they're gone now." Rayna explained.

Ron turned on her, Harry was warming up to her-slowly but surely- but Ron still didn't trust her. He never had and Rayna didn't know what to do to convince him she was there to help.

The redhead glared at her, "Why did they act like they knew you?!" He asked angrily through gritted teeth.

"Because they did. Ron I am a pureblood Slytherin, I grew up with those people it doesn't mean I agree with their beliefs."

"You KILLED someone! How can you say you don't agree with them?!" He argued.

"I _killed_ someone protecting Hermione! That man," Rayna pointed at the dead death eater lying a few feet away, "Was going to kill her! And **_YOU_** obviously weren't going to do anything to stop it!" Rayna defended. "You want to know why they all looked at me as if asking me what to do?! They were giving me a way out! Damn it Ron, get over yourself! I'm not helping them and you don't have any right to imply that I am! For Christ sakes when I didn't help them I signed my own bloody death warrant!" Rayna finished. She was seething and Hermione could tell Ron had pushed her past her breaking point.

A loud cackle broke through the silence that followed Rayna's rant. "Oh, that you did dear. You shouldn't have done that." Bellatrix's voice lowered menacingly at the last part. Rayna pulled her wand out and aimed at Bella, she knew she couldn't actually do anything but there was no reason the other teens couldn't think she would. She started slowly making her way towards Rayna. She laughed again. "Why _did_ you do that? We used to be so close." Bellatrix pouted and Rayna clenched her jaw. "Stupefy!" Rayna sent the spell at the dark witch knowing she would knock it aside easily, which she did. "Aww, I'm sorry dear did I upset you?" She asked mockingly, now she was standing right in front of Rayna and the three other teens had their wands out ready to attack but Rayna held her hand up silently telling them to wait. Bellatrix leaned in and whispered in Rayna's ear so no one else could hear. "The dark lord wants to talk to you." She growled out, and Rayna swallowed hard. "He's not angry with you so don't worry about that. But he wants information, you must have made progress. Hmm?" She said still whispering. "Blink once for yes." Bellatrix pulled back and looked into her eyes, Rayna stared at her for a moment before blinking once harder than was necessary. Rayna locked her jaw and stared Bellatrix down defiantly so the others wouldn't think she was working against them.

Bellatrix laughed again and turned to look at Hermione, "Sorry Mione', you can't have your sister right now. I think I want to take her with me." She laughed again as Hermione's eyes widened. Harry and Ron didn't know about Rayna and Hermione yet and she hadn't been ready to tell them. Bellatrix gripped Rayna's waist and pulled their hips together. Rayna moved to get away but when she couldn't she huffed out a breath in defeat just for show, however she was genuinely surprised that Bella had revealed that she was Hermione's sister. Bellatrix laughed like crazy as she apparated them away.

Hermione sprinted to the cloud of black smoke that disappeared with her sister and Bellatrix. She dropped to knees and let out a sob. Harry didn't understand why she was reacting so badly to this. Hermione normally wouldn't have broken down like this but she couldn't help it. Her instincts were screaming at her to go find her sister and help her. Ron however was not upset in the least about Rayna's capture.

"SISTER?!" Ron shrieked out. "Hermione what the hell was she talking about?"

Hermione knew she had to tell them, Bellatrix hadn't really given her a choice. She sighed heavily, she stood up turned around and glared directly at Ron. _How could he be so insensitive?_ She __wondered to herself. "Damn it Ronald, she's my sister! Okay! Are you happy now? We're twins okay! I didn't tell you because it was none of your damn business!" Hermione yelled angrily, tears were still running down her face but Ron was not deterred.

"Of course it was our business! You have a sister, a _Slytherin_ sister! She's probably plotting how to kill us all right now-"

"Stupefy!" Hermione cut him off with the spell and he barely managed to move to the side out of the way. "Reducto!" She yelled again. This time he didn't move fast enough and he flew backwards. "NO Ron! It isn't your business! You don't have an all access pass into my life! You DO NOT get to know everything about me! We may be friends but that does not make me inclined to tell you everything that happens in _my_ life!" Hermione was so angry and she was tired of having Ron think he was entitled to know everything about her.

"She's right Ron, she doesn't have to tell us everything about her life." Harry said calmly. "But Hermione, it wasn't fair to us that we weren't able to know about her. I understand why you weren't comfortable telling us yet, but it would have been good to know."

"No Harry, that's where you're wrong. I wasn't comfortable telling _Ron_ about her. Because I knew he would react like this, he thinks he can control my life but he just can't." Hermione said calming down a little.

"No, he can't Hermione, you're right. And we are going to get her back." Harry said still siding with Hermione. "Aren't we Ron?"

Ron glared at his best friends and it was obvious to them that he did NOT want to help find Rayna. But he knew Harry and Hermione were going to go with or without him, so he sighed heavily and said, "Fine. But I don't like it."

"Good." Harry said as Hermione continued to glare at Ron.

"Bella!" Rayna scolded. "Why did you say that?! They didn't know yet!"

"Sorry." Bella said unapologetically.

"Aaahh. Rayna you're back." The dark lord said as he walked into the large room where they had first met.

Bella bowed to her master but Rayna didn't bother, she just watched Bellatrix.

"So, Rayna, what information do you have for me?"

"They have discovered two other Horcruxes. Sort of... They know there is one in Hogwarts but not where or what it is."

"Hmm. And what is the other?"

Rayna looked away for a moment before responding, "Nagini." Bella's eyes widened at that and Voldemort was clearly angry.

"Get out." He said to Bellatrix. She paused for a moment before turning and exiting the room. "How?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"HOW?!"

"I don't know!" She said forcefully.

"Take a guess."

Rayna paused, her jaw clenched in annoyance before answering, "Because you always keep her so close to you. Because you never let anyone near her without you around. Because when Harry and Hermione traveled to the deathly hollows _Nagini_ possessed the old woman. Because _every_ _other_ Horcrux was important to you; your mother's ring, your diary, Salazar Slytherin's locket, the goblet, _Nagini_!" Rayna listed some of the possible reasons. Voldemort glared at her.

"BELLA!" The dark lord yelled. Bellatrix rushed into the room soon after, "Yes my lord?"

"Take her back." He turned his attention to Rayna, "Gather more information, don't let them get too close to anything they shouldn't be around. And by the way I know you killed one of my followers." Rayna froze. "However, I'm sure he deserved it." He said in conclusion. "Now, Bella, take her back to them. But don't let them see you."

"Yes my lord." Bella complied, with that she grabbed Rayna's arm and apparated them away.

Bella and Rayna landed in the woods about half a mile from where they had been camping out. Rayna knew the Golden Trio would probably be looking for her but she had only been gone for about twenty minutes so they wouldn't have started looking yet.

"I can't go back looking like you let me go without a fight." Rayna told Bellatrix.

"What, you want to duel?" She chuckled at that.

"No, but you should make me look like I barely escaped. Just make it look like I was dueling more than one person to get away."

"Okay. Crucio!" Bella cursed her, Rayna screamed. Bella let up on the curse after about a minute.

"Jesus Bella I didn't tell you to Crucio me!" Rayna said gasping for air.

"Oh. Sorry." Bella said, and it actually sounded like an apology this time. "What do you want me to do then?"

"I don't know, beat up on me a little, punch, kick, maybe a sectum sempra. Not too hard with that though I plan on apparating to them, I don't want to splinch." Rayna said, she knew it sounded stupid asking Bella to beat her up but it would make her return more believable.

"Fine." Bellatrix smiled wickedly, she walked towards Rayna and threw her to the ground. She attacked her, Bella kicked her in the face. Which Rayna did not appreciate, and continued attacking her until Rayna was bloody and bruised. "Good enough?" Bella asked.

Rayna coughed, "Yeah."

"Good. I'll visit you soon." Bella said and with that she apparated herself away.

Rayna struggled to get up before apparating herself to their camp. When she got there Hermione was crying and Harry and Ron were discussing how to find Rayna and get her back, well Ron was obviously reluctant but Harry seemed determined. The trio heard Rayna's body fall to the ground when she arrived at their camp. And they all looked up to see her lying on the ground bloodied and bruised. She obviously had a broken nose and blood was staining her clothes.

"Rayna!" Hermione rushed to her sisters side and fell to her knees beside her. "My god Rayna! What the hell happened?"

 **Um, so yeah. Please let me know what you think. I tried to make this chapter longer, a lot happened but this entire chapter was over the course of a couple hours so yeah. Anyway review? please? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Tptb chapter 6 **_unfinished_**

 **So** **when I started this fic I said it would take place before the Wizarding war but sometime in the seventh movie. However I wasn't sure where the story was going at that point. So now that I have an idea of what I actually want to happen I am updating the time frame. Also some things have not actually happened in this AU. For example Sirius is still alive. I will let you know in each chapter that has a change like this and what it is, but right now I'm not entirely sure how much is different. So far, Sirius is alive and some of the events are in a different order so if something happens that should have already happened well that's why. Anyway I'll let you know.**

"My god Rayna what the hell happened?!"

Rayna coughed. She groaned in response to the question. Blood trickled down her face from a cut on her cheekbone.

"Rayna who did this to you?" Hermione asked.

Rayna coughed again, "Bellatrix."

"Oh my god." Harry breathed out, "How did you get away?"

Rayna groaned and coughed again.

"Enough. Rayna you need to rest, here lie down." Hermione helped Rayna get into bed and lay down.

Rayna lay in bed pretending to be asleep while actually listening to the others conversation.

"I don't trust her." Ron said blankly.

"Ronald, she is my sister." Hermione scolded. "And you may not trust her but I do, so you're going to have to deal with it."

"Hermione, she said Bellatrix tortured her, but have you ever known Bellatrix to let someone go so easily. Plus she totally avoided the question when Harry asked how she escaped." Hermione froze, she had to admit Ron had a point but he wasn't finished yet. "And besides she could have had information on us Hermione. Do you honestly think Voldemort let her go without any information? What if he imperiused her. She could be working against us. I understand you have some weird magical twin bond thing but I still don't trust her."

Hermione sighed, "Ron, I understand _why_ you don't trust her but have you considered the possibility that maybe she just... apparated away? I mean we all saw how powerful her magic is... It's possible."

"Yes, Hermione it is possible. But unlikely." Ron countered. "Anyway let's just go to bed." He ended their conversation as he laid down and the others soon did the same.

Rayna waited until she was sure they were asleep before she pulled the blankets off of her body and quietly climbed out of bed. she quickly dressed and looked back to make sure the others were still asleep before exiting the tent.

Leaves and twigs crunched beneath her feet as she walked away from their tent. The cool night air made her hair stand on end and the cool breeze blew her long hair across her face. She looked back again to make sure she wasn't being followed before stepping past the forest line to be concealed by the trees.

"Bella." She whispered. She knew the witch would come eventually she just hoped it was soon. "Bellatrix." She hissed again. There was a moments pause before she heard the soft whoosh of someone apparating behind her. She twisted on her heels wand in hand and aimed at the newcomer.

"Oh, put your wand away Rayna, its me." Bellatrix scolded quietly. "What is it? It's the middle of the night."

"Bellatrix they're getting suspicious." Rayna said looking from side to side to make sure they weren't being watched.

"What?!" Bellatrix hissed. "How? What do they know?!"

"They don't know anything... Yet. But I heard Ron talking... He doesn't believe I got away so easily. He thinks I'm working against them."

Bellatrix sighed heavily. "Ugh! You need to divert suspicion! Do whatever it takes... They can't find out."

"I know. I know. I will. I just need time. I can't be pulled away all the time. We probably won't be able to meet as much. I need them all to trust me... Hermione already does and Harry does mostly but Ron doesn't trust me at all."

"Okay, okay. Rayna go back before they notice you're gone. We won't meet as frequently but we still have to meet sometimes. Okay?"

"Okay." A twig snapped and Rayna and Bellatrix both looked toward the noise and raised their wands. "Lumos." Rayna whispered.

"Someone's here." Bellatrix said quietly and Rayna nodded.

They both began walking toward where the noise came from and they heard it again. This time they knew someone was backing away from them and they looked at each other. Bellatrix nodded.

Ron hears the shuffling of feet and slowly opens his eyes to see Rayna out of bed and getting dressed. He pretends to be asleep as she exits the tent, then gets up and grabs Harry's invisibility cloak. Quickly he puts it on and follows the girl into the night.

He freezes as Rayna turns to look behind her before entering the forest. He walks to the edge of the trees and is careful not to make any noise.

"Bella." The girl whispered. She waited a moment before hissing, "Bellatrix." He heard the sound of apparition and saw Bellatrix Lestrange appear behind her. He covered his mouth quickly to keep himself from making any noise. Rayna twisted and pointed her wand at the death eater.

"Oh, put your wand away Rayna its me." Bellatrix scolds. "What is it? It's the middle of the night."

"Bellatrix they're getting suspicious." She says as she looks from side to side. _I knew it!_

Ron thought to himself. _She's_ _working against us! Damn. She's going to get us all killed._

"What?! How?! What do they know?!" Bellatrix hissed. Ron watched in silence while Rayna promised Bellatrix the golden trio didn't know anything.

"Ugh! You need to divert suspicion! Do whatever it takes... They can't find out!"

"I know. I know. I will. I just need time. I can't be pulled away all the time. We probably won't be able to meet as much. I need them all to trust me... Hermione already does and Harry does mostly but Ron doesn't trust me at all."

 _You've_ _got_ _that right._ Ron thought to himself. _And for good reason. You may not have the mark but you sure act a lot like a death eater._

"Okay, okay. Rayna go back before they notice you're gone. We won't meet as frequently but we still have to meet sometimes. Okay?"

"Okay." Rayna says and Ron turns to leave because he knows Rayna will be heading back soon and she can't know he was there. He is almost out of the trees when he makes a wrong step and a twig snaps under his foot. His breath hitches in his throat as both witches look directly at him. He silently tells himself they can't see him, for reassurance. "Lumos." Rayna whispers.

He sees the blue light in his face and doesn't dare to even breathe.

"Someone's here." Bellatrix whispers and Rayna nods. They start walking towards him and he backs away slowly when he steps on another twig. He mentally kicks himself for being so careless. _I should have just let it be damn it!_ He scolds himself silently.

He watches as the two witches look at each other and Bellatrix nods. _And anyway, how hard can it be to fight them off._ He knows he's just kidding himself but he tries to reassure himself.

Rayna whispers, "Homenum revelio." The invisibly cloak flies off of Ron and he immediately puts up his wand to defend himself.

"Expelliarmus." Bellatrix says quickly and catches Ron's wand as it flies into her hand. _Well, so much for fighting them off._

"I knew it!" He hisses out. "You're working against us!" He turns to run back to the tent only to have his eyesight taken. When Bellatrix whispers, "Conjunctivitis!" _Damn! I can't even see!_

"Hey!" Ron whisper yells into the night.

"Silencio." Rayna silences Ron and both witches grab one of the boys arms dragging him back to the tent. He struggles to get away but he is surprised by how strong the two witches are despite their size. It doesn't take them long to get back to the tent and they drag him inside.

"Muffliato." Rayna ensures Harry and Hermione won't hear them as they enter the tent. _Okay, okay. This is fine. This is fine. They won't kill me that would give them away. I'll just tell the others in the morning when we're all awake. This is fine._ Ron reasoned with himself before, they lay him down in the bed and quickly put him to sleep. "Obliviate." Rayna erases his memory of what he saw in the woods and she turns to Bellatrix. "You have to go now." She says urgently and Bellatrix nods before apparating away. "Finite incantatum." Rayna says taking off the silencing spells and giving Ron's eyesight back for when he wakes. Quickly she goes back to bed and goes to sleep.

Harry grabs Ron's arm with one hand and puts the other over his mouth. Ron's eyes snap open at the intrusion. He starts to struggle when he sees Harry and freezes.

"Come with me." Harry whispers to the redhead.

Ron gets out of bed silently and they look at the sleeping girls before tip-toeing out of the tent.

"Bloody hell mate, it's still dark out. What are we doing out here?" Ron asks shivering in the cool breeze.

"Why did you take the invisibility cloak last night?" Harry asks suspiciously.

"What? I didn't." Ron said confused.

"I saw you."

"Harry, I didn't take your cloak last night. I have no idea what you're talking about." Ron said. Harry realized Ron honestly didn't remember and changed the subject.

"Something's going on with Hermione and Rayna." Harry says gravely.

"What do you mean? Like what?"

"I'm not sure, exactly but last night I woke up and Rayna was walking out of the tent. Then you got up took the cloak and followed her. But you don't remember anything so she must have wiped your memory."

"Well, can you access them with legilimency?"

"I don't think so, if she wiped your memory I shouldn't still be able to access your memories from last night."

"Just try Harry, it's worth a shot." Ron insists.

Harry sighs but complies as he says, "Legimins." Harry is surprised when he arrives to a memory from last night. The memory's come in small parts, Harry can't catch much. Probably due to the memory spell.

 _Ron puts on the invisibility cloak and follows Rayna into the night._

 _"Bellatrix!" Bellatrix apparates behind Rayna._

 _"How?! What do they know?!" Bellatrix demands._

Harry pushes deeper into the memory.

 _A twig snaps._

 _Bellatrix nods._

 _"Homenum revelio." The invisibility cloak flies off._

 _"Conjunctivitis." Everything goes black._

Harry is confused. He isn't getting the whole story. The memory is coming in small pieces.

 _"Obliviate."_

Harry is pushed out of Ron's head as the memory ends.

"Oh my god. She's working with Bellatrix." Harry says shocked. "Come on we have to inform the order. If we go now we can make it back before they wake up if we apparate."

"We can't leave Hermione with her, there's no telling what could happen!" Ron says mortified.

"Rayna won't hurt her. She can't. She can't do anything to her without getting the same thing herself. The bond remember." Harry explains. Ron understands but he still doesn't trust Hermione's newfound sister. But before he can argue any further Harry has grabbed his arm and apparated them away.

 **Sorry it took so long to update this, I was having trouble coming up with inspiration for this chapter. It's up now though. Reviews? Please? Or not... But preferably yes. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tptb chapter 7 **_unfinished_**

 **This chapter will be a bit different, it will mainly be a recap of what happened during Hermione's torture but Hermione and Bella will also meet in this chapter. Also this chapter begins about an Jor after Harry and Ron left last chapter.**

*hermione's pov*

"I'll do the enchantments." Ron says softly while he turns to put up the usual protective charms. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks when he sees three snatchers in front of him.

"Hello, beautiful." Scabior greets me. My breath hitches in my throat as I gasp and start to back away. Harry, Ron, and I all turn and begin to run in the opposite direction as Scabior calls from behind us, "Well don't hang about. Snatch em'!"

Everything is silent except for the blood pounding in my ears and the twigs cracking under our feet as the snatchers chase us through the woods. Suddenly the sound of a spell hitting a tree snaps me out of my trance I gasp and turn my head back towards them while still running away, to see the snatchers fire more spells at us.

I scream as a spell hits a tree less than a foot from my head, and throw my arms up to protect my face. Harry trips and falls momentarily before scrambling back to his feet and rejoining us as we run from our pursuers. We continue to run through the woods barely dodging tree limbs and spells.

I hear one of them gaining on me and turn my head to throw a quick expulso his way then continue running. I come to a stop when I see they have us surrounded and turn around to see Harry running towards me. I whip my wand up quickly aiming at Harry and hex him. It won't hurt him just make him unrecognizable, at this point I have no other choice I know we will be captured. Harry falls and the hex works quickly as the snatchers advance on us.

I run to Harry and take his glasses from his face and hide them in my pocket. He tells me that Voldemort has found the elder wand and will have it by the end of the night. Suddenly arms come around my waist and pull me away from him. "Get off me!" I say quickly, kicking my feet. Ron and Harry are also being held by the snatchers.

"What happened to you ugly?" Scabior asks getting a quizzical look from Harry's captor. "No, not you. What's your name?" Scabior asks.

"Dudley." Harry replies. "Vernon Dudley."

"Check it." He says. "And you? My lovely... What do they call you?"

"Penelope Clearwater, halfblood." I say as he reaches up to touch my face and I fail to hide my look of disgust.

"There's no Vernon Dudley in here." One of the other snatchers says. "Hear that ugly? This says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are."

"It's wrong," Harry counters, "I told you who I am."

I struggle to get away as Scabior moves Harry's hair away from his face and freezes. "Change of plan." He says softly. "We're not taking this lot to the ministry."

We are taken to the gates of Malfoy Manor, where we are greeted at the gates by none other than Bellatrix Lestange. She looks through the gate and Scabior lifts Harry's hair so she can see his scar.

"Get Draco." She whispers.

We are all dragged inside and Bellatrix holds Harry by the hair aiming her wand at his throat and giving Draco a clear view of his face. "Well?!" She asks expectantly.

"I can't be sure." He says and her face falls.

"Draco... Listen closely... If we are the ones to hand Potter over... All will be forgiven... All will be as it was." Lucius whispers to Draco.

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him I hope... Mr. Malfoy." Scabior says threateningly.

"You dare to talk to me like that in my own house?!" Lucius says angrily growing increasingly louder only to be interrupted by Narcissa. "Lucius," she hisses, she drags him away as Bellatrix addresses Draco. "Don't be shy sweetie, come over." She says. "Now if this isn't who we think it is Draco. And we call him... He'll kill us all." She says matter of factly. "We need to be absolutely sure!"

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco asks.

"Yes, what _is_ wrong __with __his face?" Bellatrix repeats.

"He came to us like that. Something he picked up in the forest I reckon." Scabior answered.

"Ran into a stinging jinx. Was it you dear?" She asks me pointedly. She begins walking towards me and my heart rate picks up. "Give me her wand! We'll see what her last spell was." She chuckles maniacally, "Got you." She says pointing at me. She stops when she sees one of the snatches holding the sword of Gryffindor. "What's that? Where'd you get that from?"

"It was in her bag when we searched her." He answers. "Reckon it's mine now." He says matter of factly.

Everything happens so fast after that. Bellatrix sends him flying backwards and the sword meets her waiting hand. She attacks the remaining snatchers with such skill you'd think they were first years. "Are you mad?!" Scabior demands. "GO! Get out!" She yells and the snatchers hurry to leave.

"Cissy!" She says grabbing Ron by the front of his shirt and pulling him away. "Put the boys in the cellar! I need to have a little conversation with this one!" She moves to stand directly in front of me. Our noses practically touching as she hisses out. "Girl to girl!"

She throws me on the ground and straddles me, she comes nose to nose with me again and I don't understand why she has to be so close. "That sword, is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts! How did you get it?!" I sob beneath her as she hisses, "What else did you and your friends take from my vault!" She yells the ending as I say I didn't take anything from her vault. "No I don't believe it." She says and shifts her weight to my left side. She holds my head down and digs the knife into the skin of my left forearm. I scream as the blade tears the skin where she carves into it.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I hear my name being shouted but it's almost as if it's coming from inside my head. Suddenly I'm being shaken awake and see Rayna sitting over me. I'm glad she woke me before I had to endure the rest of that memory. My whole body is covered in sweat, probably from thrashing around in my sleep.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" I ask her worried.

"I don't know, I woke up to you screaming and they were gone." She answers. I sigh, tears running down my face.

* **Rayna's** **pov** *

I jerk my head around as the familiar whoosh of someone apparating sounds just outside the tent. Hermione and I both have our wands out in a second. I hope to god it's Harry and Ron, but something tells me otherwise. Hermione must feel it too because she tenses and her eyes grow dark. Suddenly there is a loud maniac cackle outside the tent and I know immediately who it is. All my muscles tense and I hold my breath. Hermione's eyes grow wide in realization as the sound reaches her ears and she starts breathing heavily. I stand up from my spot on the side of the bed and face the opening to the tent, wand in hand.

Suddenly the tent flaps fly open and Bellatrix walks in, in all her aristocratical glory.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione says immediately, Bellatrix knocks the spell aside and her eyes widen in surprise and she gasps before her expression turns to one of anger. I raise my wand quickly in case Bellatrix decides to try something.

" _Mudblo_ -" Bellatrix stops herself before she gets the insulting word out, remembering Hermione's new status and grimacing. _She already couldn't do anything to physically hurt the girl, and now she can't even hold_ that _against her._ Her stoney face softens some but not much as she says in an almost creepily cheerful voice, "Relax, dearie I'm not here to hurt you."

I keep my wand up just in case, but Bellatrix loweres hers and puts it away. Hermione eyes her suspiciously but doesn't let her guard down. "Then why are you here?" She asks.

"I'm here to help you." Bellatrix says smirking.

"What?!" Hermione snaps.

"Oh, don't pretend you haven't noticed your missing companions. Haven't you wondered where they've gone?" Bellatrix asks innocently, pouting slightly as she pokes out her bottom lip.

Hermione, doesn't respond, she doesn't know what to say. As much as she hates it, Bellatrix is right, they don't know where Harry and Ron have gone.

Bellatrix grins, knowing she's got her there. "Ahh. So you have noticed."

Hermione grinds her teeth and locks her jaw.

"Well _I'll_ tell you where they went. They went to the order. To turn Rayna in for using an unforgivable curse."

"No, they wouldn't do that." Hermione's voice cracks as she tries to convince herself it's not true.

"Oh no of course not," Bellatrix says sarcastically, "And when the aurors show up they won't be here to send your sister to Azkaban. Noooo, they've probably just gone to gather wood for the fire that you don't need because you have magic. No, why would someone ever think they could be capable of turning someone into the order for using an unforgivable curse. That's crazy!" Bellatrix's voice was dripping with sarcasm and she tilted her head to the side slightly her features going to a deadpan expression, giving Hermione a look that says, _come on, you can't be that naive._

Hermione sighs and turns her head to the side as she shifts uncomfortably. "Fine. How are you going to help us?" She asks annoyed.

Bellatrix smirks, "I'm going to take you to Malfoy Manor."

Hermione's eyes widen in shock and fear, and she opens her mouth to protest but Bellatrix has already grabbed both of their arms and aparrated them all away.

 **Yeah so, this chapter wasn't that long but it was more just to set up the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Tptb chapter 8

 **This chapter is where Bellamione is going to actually start, just a heads up. It's nothing graphic though.**

 ***Warning* the rating for this story may change within the next few chapters. It may not, I might change my mind, you never know, but as of now that's where it is headed. Let me know if you want this to go in that direction. In other words... Leave Reviews! Please! I literally have no clue if people like this. Is it even good? Help me out here.**

 **Okay now that I've finished begging for reviews... (That's sad.)**

 **Enjoy! (Or not, if you hate this, but then why would you be reading it. I don't know.)**

 **Constructive criticism is very, very welcome.**

 ***Hermione's pov***

"I'm going to take you to Malfoy Manor." Bellatrix says smirking.

I am overflowed with fear, I open my mouth to protest but Bellatrix grabs both Rayna and I, and I feel the familiar tug of apparition. I squeeze my eyes shut as Bellatrix apparates us away. Suddenly I feel solid ground beneath my feet and slowly open my eyes. We are surrounded by death eaters and I am thankful I still have my wand out.

My eyes scan the death eaters quickly, sizing them up. I see Yaxley first, he stands next to Dolohov, who glares at me and his wand twitches slightly in his hand. A shiver runs down my spine at the gesture, although not intentional, it was obviously a threat. Behind them, Peter Pettigrew stands with Crabbe and Goyle, who look at each other with a smirk before turning their gazes to me with a vicious look in their eyes. I recognize Igor Karkaroff from the Tri-wizard tournament, he avoids my eyes and instead watches Bellatrix intently, next to him is Barty Crouch Jr. who flicks his tongue out quickly when our eyes meet. My breath hitches and I quickly look away. In front of them are a witch and wizard I don't recognize, however their appearances are very similar which suggests they are brother and sister. In the back of the group is Macnair and Rowle. In the very front is the death eater who is obviously in charge, although I can't put a name to his face, he looks vaguely familiar. He is tall and muscular with brownish hair and dark eyes. He watches Bellatrix intently and I look over to her. She holds his gaze and says, almost indifferently, "Rodolphus." She nods slightly and it suddenly clicks that this is Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Bellatrix." Rodolphus reciprocates his wife's greeting calmly. A silence spreads across the room, as if everyone is waiting for someone to say something.

"Why have you brought a _mudblood_ here?!" The woman I didn't recognize demands. A flash of hurt shoots through me at the slur. Rayna however doesn't take kindly to the insult at all, if her quick response is anything to go by, "That _mudblood_ is my sister Alecto! And she is a _pureblood!_ Plus she has more talent in one finger than you have in your whole body, so I suggest you hold your tongue before you lose it." She threatens darkly. I feel a surge of pride at my sisters protectiveness.

The woman doesn't reply she simply nods, but the fear and humiliation is evident in her face. Most of the death eaters avoid eye contact and shy away after the response but the man who I assumed was her brother speaks up, "How do we know she's pureblood? If she's your sister, you could just be saying that to hide _your_ dirty blood!"

Bellatrix's wand is pointing at his face in an instant and everyone puts their wands up in response, some pointed at Bellatrix, some at the man. "Because Amycus, the Dark Lord accepted her himself, Rayna is very much pureblood. Now, if you wish to question the Dark Lord's judgement again, do it at your own risk." Bellatrix says coldly.

"You're one to talk! Aren't you the one who carved mudblood into her arm?" Amycus says condescendingly.

"Yes, I was, and I could do _so_ much worse to _you."_ Bellatrix says, the threat evident in her voice.

Amycus laughs, "I'd like to see you try. You may be powerful, but you're still a _woman."_

That does it. "Crucio!" The man falls to the ground writhing and screaming in pain.

Alecto stares in fear at her brother, before turning to Bellatrix, "Stupe-"

"Reducto!" Rayna sends Alecto flying back into the wall, and the room erupts into chaos. People choose sides quickly, Rodolphus, Yaxley, Dolohov, Igor Karkaroff, and Rowle, all move to stand with us. Peter Pettigrew, Crabbe, Goyle, Barty Crouch Jr., Macnair, and Alecto stay with Amycus.

Bellatrix lifts the curse from Amycus, and everything goes quiet except for his rapid breathing. "Despite your prejudices Amycus, you will soon learn that women are just as capable as men." Bellatrix says harshly. The room falls into silence again as everyone waits for someone to make a move, Alecto just happens to be the first.

She walks forward quickly and grabs me by the hair. I hiss in pain as she throws me to the ground quickly, "Crucio!" White hot pain shoots through me instantly. I hear my screams echo through the room as she tortures _me. I_ didn't even _do_ anything to her. Tears stream down my face and suddenly the pain is lifted. I look up to see her being choked by long thick ropes. She is clawing at her throat as Bellatrix suspends her in the air. Her signature battle cry laugh echoing through the room.

"Reduc-" Crabbe starts, but Rodolphus is faster.

"Stupefy!" He knocks Crabbe out with the spell. Apparently speed is something he and his wife have in common.

"Expelliarmus!" Goyle disarms Rodolphus quickly and begins to advance on him.

"Sectumsempra!" I attack Goyle before he can get to Rodolphus, and he falls to the ground, bleeding. Rayna looks at me, with a surprised look on her face. "What?" I ask defensively. She just laughs and turns back to watch the death eaters attack each other viciously. Yaxley and Macnair are in the middle of what looks to be quite an intense duel. Dolohov runs to aid Yaxley when Macnair turns to him, "Stupefy!" Dolohov falls to the ground unconscious. Macnair turns back to Yaxley, but he should have known not to look away in the first place.

"Levicorpus!" Yaxley suspends Macnair in the air. He is hanging upside down by his feet as Yaxley walks towards him. Macnair's eyes widen in surprise, before he quickly regains composure and laughs shortly.

"Come on buddy, why are you sided with that one," he looks at Bellatrix accusingly, he whispers like what he's saying is a secret, "she's practically a blood traitor, working with Potter's best friend and all! The Dark Lord trusts her, I don't know why, she's absolutely batty! I mean look at her, she gets off on torture, even if it's one of her own that she's torturing. Come on, we're friends right? Help a guy out."

"I've never liked you Macnair. We're not friends. You're not so high and mighty, you're easily replaceable, that's why the Dark Lord won't mind when I kill you."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Amycus quickly making his way towards Yaxley, "Reducto!" He tries to knock Yaxley away from Macnair, who is now screaming for mercy as Yaxley tortures him relentlessly. However the spell backfires when Yaxley quickly sends the spell back to him, and Amycus flies into the wall behind them, and he sinks to the floor unconscious.

Peter Pettigrew runs past us and out the doors, leave it to him to run from a fight.

At this point Igor Karkaroff has began helping Yaxley to torture Macnair. Bellatrix is crucioing Alecto into oblivion and Rodolphus, Rowle, and Rayna are watching the scene unfold.

I see my chance to escape this madness and turn to run when I hear a strangled cry behind me. I turn to see Bellatrix on the ground writhing in pain as Barty Crouch Jr. stands over her. _Why is no one doing anything to stop this?!_ I scream inside my head. _How_ _did_ _this happen?! Why is everyone just standing there?!_

I shouldn't feel bad about this, I tell myself. I should be happy, she's getting what she deserves... Right? Wrong. I watch as everyone stares shocked at what is happening and something inside me snaps. Seeing her in so much pain upsets me for some reason. "Do something! Somebody do something! Why are you all just standing there?!" They all just look at me with helpless expressions. "Reducto!" I yell, unfortunately he knocks the spell away easily.

"Stop it! Stop!" I yell at him to no avail, he just continues torturing her and laughing as she screams and tears stream down her face.

"Avada Kedavra!" Everything goes silent as my killing curse hits him and he sinks to the ground. All heads turn to me, shocked. I can't blame them, I'm as shocked as they are. I don't even know what came over me.

The double doors slam against the walls behind us and everyone turns to look at them. "Wow. Who would have thought Hermione Granger, would have the guts to use an unforgivable." Voldemort chuckles lightly. "Well? What did he do?"

"He crucioed Bellatrix, my Lord." Rayna answers for me before bowing her head.

"And how exactly... Did _he_ manage to Crucio Bellatrix?"

"She was torturing Alecto for calling Hermione a mudblood and crucioing her. He got her with her back turned." Rayna answers again.

"I see. Well. It seems that he deserved it. Will you be staying with us for awhile?"

"Yes, My Lord. We plan to stay here from now on... With your permission of course."

"Of course you may stay here Rayna," Voldemort turns to address Bellatrix, "Bella, you will be in charge of miss Granger. Take care of her please."

"Of course My Lord." Bellatrix says standing shakily from her place on the ground and bowing deeply before moving to stand by me.

Voldemort looks around the room slowly, "Yaxley, take anyone who fought against Rayna and Hermione to the dungeons, I will deal with them myself."

"Yes, My Lord." Yaxley complies, and with that Voldemort exits the room.

"Hermione, come with me please." Bellatrix says walking out of the room, I can't help but hesitate before Rayna nudges me towards the door and I follow the dark witch.

I follow her down multiple corridors, all of which are lined with portraits. Every so often she stops and I think we've finally arrived to wherever she is taking me. But she always keeps walking after pausing for a moment.

"Um, Bellatrix?" I say nervously, after it feels like we've been walking for nearly twenty minutes. She turns to me quickly but I can't detect any anger on her face, "Yes?"

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly.

"I'm taking you to your room, we'll be there soon." She says quickly. She studies my face carefully before turning and continuing down the hall.

She leads me up the third flight of stairs and down two more hallways before stopping in front of a big dark door and turning to face me again. She chews on her bottom lip and furrows her brows before saying, "This is your room. Mine is two doors down, you can come find me if you need anything." She says it quickly but I can tell there is something else she wants to say.

"Thank you." I say quickly, wanting to get away as soon as I can, I turn to the door and pull it open but her hand pushes it shut again and I feel her warm breath on the back of my neck.

I turn around slowly to see her looking at me intently, her eyes bore into mine but for some reason I no longer feel threatened. In fact I feel oddly... calm. Her eyes soften and she looks and me curiously.

"Why did you do it?" She asks softly.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused as to where this is going.

"Why did you kill him? You could have let him continue to torture me, but you stopped him. Why?" She doesn't seem angry just, confused, like she's never had someone willing to help her like that.

"Why wouldn't I?" I counter softly.

Tears brim in her eyes at this, "I tortured you." She takes hold of my arm gently and pushes my sleeve up over my forearm. I feel her thumb run over the scars she created in my arm. "I did this to you." She says softly and I nod. "I caused you so much pain. So much suffering, and you killed for me. You defied all your morals. For _me."_ A single tear finally escapes her eye and falls down her face slowly, I wipe the tear away gently with my thumb and she leans her cheek into my palm. "Why?"

"I don't know," I answer honestly, "When I saw you there, something inside me... _screamed_ for me to make the pain go away, to help you. I don't know what, or why, but I've never felt the need to protect someone so much." Another tear rolls down her face and she leans into me quickly, pressing her lips gently but firmly to mine.

At first I freeze but after a moment I melt into the kiss and run my fingers gently through her hair, pulling her closer. I feel tears against my face, on my nose. The salty liquid reaches our mouths and forces us to accept them as the kiss grows deeper. She tugs on my lower lip softly with her teeth and I sigh into her. Our tongues intertwine as we grow bolder and the kiss becomes more passionate. My left hand moves to her hip and I pull her into me as her arms drape around my neck. I pull back slowly and wipe the tears from her eyes before pulling her into me and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She sobs into my shoulder.

"Hey, hey Bella, listen to me." I say firmly, "There is nothing to be sorry for, all is forgiven, now come on let's go inside." She pulls away slightly and nods before wiping the tears from her face and following me into the room.

 **I'm trying to show the vulnerable side of Bellatrix, she will have moments that are more true to her character but for now she is in a vulnerable state.**

 **Please please please review. Let me know what you think. How can I make this story better? Your criticism is welcome! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I hate filler chapters so I'm sorry about this. I'm just having trouble deciding where I want this to go. It was also brought to my attention that the story is moving too fast so I'm working on that as well. I also just wanted to reply to a couple reviews. Thank you for those by the way.

 **Oh good lord:** The reason Bellatrix isn't hurting Rayna or Hermione is because Voldemort and Rayna made that unbreakable vow in the second chapter. Also Bellatrix was with Hermione not Rayna. I do understand where you're coming from when you say Rayna is better than she should be at that age, (I tend to get a little carried away) I just like the idea of a strong female character who is young. I will tone it down though, I can see what you're saying. I think it just took someone bringing it to my attention for me to really realize it. Thanks for the review.

 **Dragul** : Thanks for the review, the rating will probably go up next chapter, but it may be a little farther ahead. As for Bella regretting her actions, that was just because Hermione helped her despite what she had done in the past. (I'm just clarifying so others know too because I do have a bad habit of rushing things and some things are lost in translation.) But she won't always be so sensitive. Thank you so much for the review. Also your constructive criticism wasn't bad, it was helpful. Thanks!

Just so everyone knows Bella is NOT always going to be sensitive, (only with Hermione) she will still be evil, I just wanted to show a more human side of her. This story is going to be Bellamione so Bellatrix will be in a vulnerable state with Hermione and Hermione only.

Also I don't have a beta so the grammar isn't the best I'll work on that though. My replies weren't meant to be super defensive either I just wanted to make sure everyone understood some of that because once someone actually said it, it made a lot more sense to me. Thanks! :)


End file.
